


Grief

by Moonlightbaby4



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Grief, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter being babied, Peter loves his momma, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Protective Parents, Protective Yondu, Support, kragdu, kraglin loves his baby, parent loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightbaby4/pseuds/Moonlightbaby4
Summary: When Yondu dies Peter is absolutely devastated and in desperate need of love, support and comfort, that’s where Kraglin steps in.





	Grief

It had been almost a week and a half since Yondus' funeral and quill was devastated. He had spent the last week just laying in his room listening to the zune. He'd refuse any food and would only leave his room to get water. Kraglin was still grieving the loss of his husband but wanted to stay strong for the sake of their son. 

Kraglin walked to peters room to give him some food regardless of the fact that he probably won't even touch it. He could hear sobbing from outside the door and panicked. He walked in and put the food down on the bedside table and walked up to quill.

"peter, baby what's wrong ayye ?" Kraglin cooed crouching down to be level with peter who was sitting on his bed looking down at the zune. Kraglin got no answer so he stroked his aurburn hair to calm him like he always did when Pete was little. 

After a moment or so of silence and kraglin slowly running is hand through his sons hair Pete spoke up " its my fault he's gone" he said still looking down at his lap. Kraglin shook his head violently " petey we've been over this, it wasn't your fault baby". Peter shook his head refusing to meet kraglins eyes.

" Pete look at me" kraglin said gently. When he refused to look at him kraglin used a finger to gently pull his chin up. He was met with green eyes glossed over with tears " it wasn't your fault, daddy made his decision, and i would've done the same had I have been in his position " peter sniffled " I - im the reason he's dead, I've taken 'im away from you." Kraglin just shook his head feeling a lump form in is throat. Peter paused for a moment thinking about his next words carefully by the looks of it. 

" I feel like such a dick I crossed dad twice and pushed you guys away even tho you're my adoptive parents. I went against everything I've been taught as a Ravager and then I go and get him killed because I'm a stupid brat".  
Kraglin cupped peters face in his hands " Peter Jason Udonta it was not your fault dad died !"  
Peter lets out a sob and throws himself at Kraglin who just pulls him to his chest and holds him tight. " I-I'm s-so sorry momma " peter mumbles against his chest. " shhhhh there's nothin ya need to be sorry for dovey". 

After about ten minutes peters sobs have settled to just whimpers and sniffling. Kraglin decides now is a good time as any to try get peter to eat " petey you need to eat something today Bub or you'll get ill". Peter sighs but nods his head " okay ma" Kraglin smiles " thank you sweetheart" peter gets a bit of bread and dips it in his soup and Kraglin is so relieved he'd been so worried Pete would end up skin and bones like he was when he first borded the elector.

" peter i know its hard not to blame yourself for Yondus' death but there was nothing you could've done to change his mind, the stubborn bastard" Kraglin says with a slight chuckle. For a second peter laughs its quiet but it's a laugh.

" he was such a stubborn asshole but I loved that about im'. I'm mad at im' for what he did but I know that he couldn't live in a universe where you weren't there, and me being heartbroken for the rest of my life without my son". peter frowned " I wish I knew how to get that stupid space suit off so I could've at least had some say in what was happening". 

Kraglin chuckled " even if you knew how to he wouldn't have let you sweetheart he'd never leave you die freezing in space" peter smiled at the fact that he was now 34 years old and was still referred to as baby or sweetheart. " even so he could've thought about the fact that I'd be lost without im' " Kraglin put his hand on his shoulder and stroked down his arm " you still have me, you're mine too and I love you just as much as your dad does I'll make sure you don't get lost" Kraglin pulls him into a hug. 

They sit there in silence hugging for a few minutes when Kraglin decides peter should get some sleep. Kraglin pulls away and gives pete a knowing look " come on then Dovey I think you should get some sleep". 

Peter blushes and groans a bit " ma I'm 34 not 5" Kraglin raises his eyebrow " yes but I'm still your mother and you are technically in my home so it's my rules". Quill laughs and shakes his head  
" Fine whatever" Kraglin tucks him into bed despite peter arguing that he's not a child and can tuck himself in. " night Petey, love you" he says as he reaches down to kiss peter on the forehead " night momma love you too"  
And with that Kraglin leaves the room feeling happier than he had in the last week after Yondu’s passing.


End file.
